


Худший выбор

by Izverg, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fuck Or Die, Hutts, Incest, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Люк, попавший в плен к хаттам, поставлен перед невозможным выбором: он должен изнасиловать Бена Соло, иначе он и его ученик умрут. В довершение всего ему запрещено говорить Бену о своём выборе или узнавать его мнение.Люк сам делает выбор. И сам будет отвечать за последствия.Но ему было бы проще, если бы он уже давным-давно не сходил с ума по племяннику.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Худший выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Worst of Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411030) by [Wildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard). 



> Special thanks to Wildcard for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah). 

Люк не понаслышке знал о проблемах, связанных с невосприимчивостью хаттов к джедайским уловкам.

В любом другом случае он бы воспользовался могуществом Силы и пустил в ход свои умения, чтобы уравнять ставки.

В любом другом случае они не очутились бы в камере с вентиляционными отверстиями — слишком узкими, чтобы через них пролезть, но достаточно большими, чтобы наполнить комнату смертоносным газом.

Хатт ясно дал понять, _что_ произойдёт, если Люк не выполнит его требования. Люк и Бен — оба — умрут, задохнувшись во враждебной атмосфере. Их лёгкие, переполненные отравой, распухнут.

И единственный способ избежать этой участи? Изнасиловать сына своей сестры. Своего племянника. На потеху хатту. Люк уже заметил скрытые камеры, расставленные под разными углами. Не стоило сбрасывать со счетов, что хатт мог записать представление, а впоследствии шантажировать Люка записью или продать её. Но это не имело значения.

У него не было выбора.

Люк вновь повторил себе это, когда провёл ладонью по щеке Бена и, наклонившись, осторожно прижался губами к его лбу.

— Учитель? — сонно спросил Бен. Перед глазами у него по-прежнему стоял туман — последствие дозы усыпляющих наркотиков, понадобившейся, чтобы перетащить его в эту комнату. — Где… Где мы?

— Ш-ш-ш, — произнёс Люк. Каждый удар сердца отдавался болью в груди. — Не имеет значения. Как твоя голова?

— На неё словно гора рухнула, — хрипло пробормотал Бен, не в силах сфокусировать взгляд на Люке. — Последнее, что я помню, как мы взошли на транспортник…

— Ш-ш-ш, — повторил Люк, перебирая пальцами длинные, густые пряди.

Сколько раз он думал об этом? Сколько раз фантазировал, что касается Бена так, как непозволительно касаться дяде? Сколько раз принуждал себя медитировать, чтобы очистить разум? Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы выкорчевать влечение к племяннику из своего сердца, но теперь…

Это наказание Силы. Это его шанс воплотить в жизнь самые тёмные и извращённые желания.

«Это наказание, — говорит себе Люк. — У меня нет выбора».

— Постарайся не думать, — произнёс Люк. Подавшись вперёд, он накрыл губами губы Бена и тем самым предрешил судьбу их обоих.

Бен приоткрыл рот — без сомнений, от шока, — и язык Люка скользнул внутрь, как корабль в швартовочный док. Рот Бена был таким влажным и тёплым, что по телу Люка будто пробежал электрический разряд, послав вспышку греховного возбуждения.

Бен нахмурился, на лбу его пролегла очаровательная морщинка. Слабо вскинув руки, он попытался оттолкнуть дядю. Легчайшего намёка на сопротивление хватило, чтобы Люк отстранился и взглянул в растерянное лицо племянника.

— Учитель? — сказал Бен. Когда последний раз он называл Люка дядей? — Что вы делаете?

Вместо ответа Люк вновь поцеловал его. В этот раз Бен не стал противиться, хотя Люк чувствовал, как явственно пульсирует в Силе его недоверие. Скользнув рукой Бену под голову, он мягко подхватил ее за затылок и притянул поближе. Ощущения, которые дарил нежный, с пухлыми губами, рот Бена, настолько совпадали с фантазиями, что Люк на миг подумал, что это очередная грёза Силы.

— Учитель, — повторил Бен. От настойчивости, появившейся в его голосе, у Люка всё сжалось внутри. — Учитель, это наказание? Вы что-то увидели в моих мыслях…

Наказание? Его поцелуи были так ужасны, что Бен посчитал их наказанием? Сглотнув, Люк ладонью зажал рот Бена, прервав его на полуслове.

— Это не наказание, — сказал он максимально твёрдо, задумавшись на мгновение, может, солгать и выдать это за ритуал инициации джедаев. Нет. Хватит того, что ему запретили сообщать Бену причины происходящего. Утаивать правду — само по себе безнравственно, он не станет усугублять ситуацию откровенной ложью.

— Но тогда зачем, учитель… — у Бена перехватило дыхание, и он резко умолк — ладонь Люка легла на его пах. Бен громко ахнул, даже Люк ощутил, как дёрнулся его член. Ну а как иначе? Бен был молодым и здоровым юношей, чьи низменные порывы могла облегчить лишь собственная рука.

Люк не мог принять это на свой счёт. Он и мысли не допускал, чтобы Бен так отреагировал на своего старика-наставника. Самообман не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.

— Перевернись, — произнёс Люк. И когда Бен не подчинился сразу же, мягко подтолкнул его Силой. — Доверься мне. Я твой учитель.

Огромные карие глаза затопило смущением. Они смотрели на Люка, словно пытались отыскать в его словах какой-то иной смысл, кроме очевидного.

— Учитель, прошу. Я не понимаю…

— Перевернись, Бен, — повторил Люк и, попытавшись успокоить Бена, погладил его. — Прошу.

Когда Бен наконец выполнил просьбу, мышцы под ладонью Люка мелко задрожали. Широкую спину свело так сильно, что Люк ощущал напряжение даже через ткань джедайской робы. Это казалось единственной крохотной милостью, которую Люк получил за весь день.

Он медленно приподнял робу, провёл пальцами вдоль выступающих позвонков. Бледная кожа была усыпана веснушками, пятнающими крепкие, чётко очерченные мускулы. Люку безумно захотелось поцеловать каждую из них. Но чем сильнее он войдёт в азарт, чем сильнее поддастся влечению, тем больше удовольствия доставит хатту. Принудить джедая изнасиловать своего ученика — само по себе непристойно. Заставить дядю изнасиловать племянника — непристойно вдвойне. А что уж говорить о дяде, который влюблён в своего племянника?

Лея никогда его не простит. Возможно, простила бы, если бы его заставили. Но если он сам хотел? Он потеряет сестру и племянника. Потеряет тех немногих членов семьи, которые у него остались.

— Пожалуйста, учитель. Прошу, не делайте этого, — по-детски взмолился Бен. Люк никогда прежде не слышал такого страха в его голосе.

— Ш-ш-ш, — вновь произнёс Люк, не в силах думать ни о чём другом. Он не мог остановиться. Не мог сказать Бену, почему не может остановиться. Всё, что он мог: попытаться облегчить участь Бена. — Скоро всё закончится.

Но у него не было масла, чтобы облегчить участь Бена, не было лубриканта, чтобы упростить процесс. Люк обнажил член и, облизав ладонь, несколько раз провёл вверх-вниз по стволу. Неуместность слюны смутила Люка. Он переводил взгляд с застывшего в ожидании Бена на свой едва увлажнённый член. Этого было недостаточно, но это всё, что он мог дать.

Он ненавидел себя (самую малость), за то, что у него уже стояло. За то, что для возбуждения ему хватило покорности Бена.

Люк потянул штаны Бена вниз. Бен вздрогнул, по его коже побежали мурашки, когда холодный воздух ужалил голые упругие ягодицы. Бен был мускулистым и угловатым, с длинными конечностями. И только-только утратил подростковую неуклюжесть. Несомненно, он ещё никогда ни перед кем так не обнажался.

Собственнический трепет, охвативший Люка при мысли, что он станет у Бена первым, быстро сменился чувством вины. Первый раз Бена должен был быть другим — не со своим учителем по настоянию какого-то хатта.

Не со своим дядей.

Люк отбросил эти мысли и задержал ладонь на бедре Бена, прежде чем раздвинуть ему ягодицы. Кольцо мышц выглядело таким крохотным по сравнению с членом, но, когда Люк пристроил головку у входа и осторожно надавил, мускулы раскрылись, и Люк медленно погрузился внутрь.

Бен затрясся сильнее и уронил голову на пол. Он ничего не сказал, но его боль пульсировала в Силе, затмеваемая лишь ощущением предательства и… вины? Нет. То была собственная вина Люка, которую он считывал из Силы.

— Осталось недолго, — выдохнул Люк. В горле стоял комок, и голос звучал чуть резче, чем хотелось бы. — Ты хорошо справляешься, Бен.

Ну разве не извращение — хвалить Бена, будто это обычное упражнение? Люк зажмурился, лишь бы не видеть реальность (склонённую голову Бена, беспомощную позу), но обнаружил, что так только усилил ощущения, которые дарило тугое, разгорячённое нутро, сжимающее его член. Его бёдра двигались будто сами по себе. Люк рвано подался вперёд, а потом принялся толкаться — жёстко и глубоко. Распахнув глаза, Люк увидел, что Бен цепляется за каменный пол, пытаясь устоять на четвереньках.

Из-под ногтей у него сочилась кровь, но Люк знал, что это не единственное кровоточащее место у Бена. Люк снова зажмурился, сознательно выбрав перегрузку эмоциями, только бы не видеть, как его окровавленный член исчезает в теле племянника и выходит наружу.

Ничто не могло лишить Люка животного наслаждения от совокупления с идеальным телом Бена — даже понимание того, что за ними наблюдает хатт. Пытаясь сдержать стоны, Люк кусал губу, пока не почувствовал вкус собственной крови на языке. Рвущиеся из него звуки — грубые, довольные — заставили его поморщиться от отвращения к самому себе. Но он не перестал двигать бёдрами — тело попало в замкнутый цикл, повинуясь инстинктам.

Перед глазами на мгновение встала пелена. До ушей донёсся слабый стон, когда Люк впился пальцами в крепкие ягодицы. Он пришёл в себя, опустил руки и рухнул на Бена. Племянник ещё несколько секунд держался на четвереньках, а потом обмяк и упал животом на пол.

Они всё ещё были соединены вместе: обмякший член Люка по-прежнему находился внутри Бена. На каменном полу виднелись белые потёки. Это семя не могло принадлежать Люку. Он кончил в Бена. Неужели это означало, что Бен…

Тёмные пряди соскользнули вниз, обнажив шею, и Люк, поддавшись слабости, склонил голову и поцеловал бледную кожу. Прижавшись губами к длинным волосам, он получил шанс прошептать Бену на ухо в тайне от камер:

— Блонтар Хатт сказал, что, если я не сделаю этого, он отравит нас обоих. Мне очень жаль.

Бен замер, но так ничего и не ответил. Люк было решил, что племянник не услышал объяснений и извинений, но затем Бен расслабился в его объятьях и медленно опустил веки.

— Я понял, учитель, — пробормотал Бен. Голос его был таким тихим и безжизненным, что Люк едва разобрал слова.

Люк по-прежнему закрывал Бена своим телом, чтобы спрятать от камер, и лихорадочно обдумывал способы побега. Оставит ли хатт их в живых после представления? Или потребует повторить? Может, теперь Бен должен будет взять Люка?

К своему ужасу, Люк почувствовал, как от этой мысли внутри шевельнулось возбуждение.

Лея точно его прикончит. Он это заслужил.


End file.
